Les quatre cités
by Dreydrey94
Summary: Comme chaque mois, les quatre cités se réunissent pour parler des problèmes et des incommodités qui les dérangent. Or, comment Allister pourra-t-il annoncer aux trois autres la terrible menace qui plane par-dessus leurs têtes ? (présence de personnages OCs)


**Voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfiction Wakfu, "Les quatre cités". Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il courait, agile, discret, comme toujours. A peine son ombre arrivait-elle aux yeux des démons enfouis sous la ville. On ne pouvait même pas entendre ses pas dans le silence de la nuit. On ne pouvait pas le discerner, lui, tant il était rapide. On lui avait toujours dit que sa vitesse le rendait invisible aux yeux de quiconque. Même les Xélors ne pouvaient le stopper en pleine course. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était à présent, et depuis tant de temps, l'Ombre du roi de Bonta, comme on l'appelait. Ce n'était pas plus pour son intelligence exceptionnelle, sa force incroyable malgré sa petite taille ou encore sa discrétion et sa loyauté. Tout simplement parce que le fait qu'il pouvait traverser Brâkmar, ses ailes exhibées, son avis de recherche placardé aux murs de la cité, et tous les gardes précipités à sa recherche, sans que quiconque ne puisse le blesser, l'attraper ou même l'effleurer, faisait triper le roi. Bah, tant qu'à faire, l' "Ombre" se contentait parfaitement de son rôle.  
Face à la mairie, il ralentit légèrement, jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis sauta du mur et, à peine réceptionné, se projeta vers le bâtiment officiel à l'aide de la force de ses pieds.

C'était la première fois qu'il était en retard de sa VIE. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire attendre. Surtout que ben... il n'avait pas d'excuse, avec sa vitesse ! Du 150 km/h ! Les Dragodindes, à côté de lui, allaient au ralenti. Ou les Tofus. Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre la porte, elle s'ouvrit en grand sur Oto Mustam. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se plaqua contre le battant pour ne pas se faire percuter par le petit homme. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier déploya ses ailes, se posa sereinement sur la place qui était censée accueillir le roi Bontarien et fit un petit sourire innocent au maître d'armes de Brâkmar, que celui-ci ne put voir.

"Toi..., marmonna-t-il.

-Content de te voir, Oto Moumoute, sourit l'émissaire en faisant disparaître ses ailes blanches d'un simple battement.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça !"

Son visage se tordit en un rictus ironique.

"Tu es en retard.

-Oui. Tes chers chienchiens sont de plus en plus nombreux aux portes. Tu as peur d'une intrusion incongrue ?"

Le maître d'armes allait répliquer, mais la voix grave, sereine mais néanmoins agacée d'Allister s'éleva :

"Cessez vos disputes de gamins, messieurs.

- Hihi ! Toujours à se prendre la tête, ces deux-là !, rit la princesse héritière de Sufokia, Alyn, en observant les deux hommes, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux cyan.

-Maintenant que Joris est arrivé, reprit Allister en invitant une forme dans l'ombre à s'asseoir, nous sommes au complet pour commencer la réunion.

-J'espère que notre cher -Oto fixa le petit bonhomme avec une haine absolue sur le visage- Bontarien se pressera un peu plus à l'avenir.

-J'espère que les réunions se passeront à Bonta pour voir comment vous vous débrouillerez pour entrer, à l'avenir, répliqua sereinement Joris en contemplant sa mitaine gauche avec ennui.

-Espèce de...

-Je me demande, dit une voix grave dans l'ombre, pourquoi ce bon vieux Clustus refuse de venir lui-même à nos réunions et nous envoie sa chère vermine pour effectuer la sale besogne.

-Oui, dit une voix aiguë à sa suite, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi."

Le roi de Brâkmar émergea de l'ombre, suivit de son fils, toujours aussi pâle et prétentieux qu'au Conseil des Douze. Pour toute réponse, Joris lui lança un message enroulé, scellé du sceau brillant de Bonta.

"Il a tout prévu, hein ?

-En effet. Vos questions et remarques sont tellement prévisibles, en même temps..., lâcha l'émissaire en se calant un peu mieux dans le fauteuil où Clustus ne s'était jamais assis.

-A Hyrkulle :, lut le roi, je bougerais mon royal postérieur quand tu tâcheras de dissiper la vermine qui est prête à tuer nos gens. D'ici là, la seule compagnie que vous aurez sera mon actuel émissaire...

-Maître Joris Jurgen, compléta Oto Mustam en le contemplant avec haine.

-Tiens, lui aussi a employé le mot vermine ? C'est une tendance, chez les rois, sourit-il nonchalamment.

-Et sinon, fit le prince en adoptant un cruel rictus, comment va ce bon vieux Kérubim ?"

Les ailes de Joris se hérissèrent et, sans qu'on l'aie vu faire un geste, son marteau se planta avec un bruit sourd dans le bout de mur qui était entre Hyrkulle et son fils.

"Joris !, s'indigna Allister.

-Wouah, bien joué !, l'applaudit Alyn. Pile entre les deux, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit espace !

-Dame Alyn !, la réprimanda Allister

-Merci Majesté.

-Joris, n'accepte pas ses compliments !

-C'est une agression ! Tu compte interrompre la trêve semestrielle que nos deux cités avaient signé ?, cria le prince, écumant de rage, son visage à trois centimètres de celui de l'émissaire, sa dague dégainée.

-Trêve que vous avez qualifié, après le Conseil des Douze, de vulgaire bout de papier sans but ? Sachez, petit prince tout piaffé d'importance, que si j'avais voulu réellement trahir notre trêve, mon cher marteau ne serait pas en train d'orner le mur mais votre petite tête d'abruti. Est-ce clair ?

-Vous réagissez aux provocations, constata Hyrkulle en s'asseyant finalement. Mais vous n'êtes que le bâtard des..."

Joris abattit son marteau, qu'il avait récupéré en moins d'une seconde, sur la table.

"Peut-on commencer la réunion ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Avec plaisir, grogna Allister. Et si, à l'avenir, vous pouviez faire vos petites guerres de couples loin des affaires importantes du monde des Douze...

-Mais c'est inévitable, ils se battront toujours !, s'exclama Alyn en souriant, se précipitant vers les trois Brâkmariens et le Bontarien."

Oto Mustam et Joris n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, mais le roi et le prince connaissaient parfaitement la princesse et évitèrent ses bras à temps. Elle enlaça de toute la force de ses bras les deux hommes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏEEE !, hurla le maître d'armes en tentant de se dégager

-PRINCESSE ARRÊTEZ ÇA !, cria l'émissaire en se débattant en vain."

C'est que la Sufokienne était une Iopette, et particulièrement affectueuse, ce qui avait tendance à tuer quiconque elle câlinait ou embrassait. Même de simples tapes dans le dos pouvait envoyer ses amis à terre. Et si c'était pour leur faire oublier un chagrin, plongés à trois pieds dans la terre, c'est dire s'ils oubliaient !

"Allez, faites vous un bisou pour faire la paix !, s'exclama-t-elle en les séparant, les tenant chacun par le col."

Oto Mustam était encore dans ses bras, mais Joris disparut.

"J'apprécie vos... euh... techniques diplomatiques et vos efforts, princesse, mais on va arrêter. Hein Joris ?, dit le maître d'armes en levant la tête."

Tous firent de même pour apercevoir l'émissaire perché en haut d'une poutre, ailes déployées.

"Oui, voilà, on va faire ça, fit-il."

Alyn fit une moue dépitée, mais voir qu'ils étaient de nouveau sages la fit sourire. Elle lâcha Oto Mustam et Joris descendit de son perchoir.

"On PEUT commencer ?, dit Allister, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

-Oui, oui !, s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps, de peur de le voir s'énerver."

Hyrkul s'installa dans son fauteuil sans lâcher l'émissaire du regard. Le prince appela, et aussitôt apparurent deux esclaves sur lesquels il posa ses fesses et sa coupe de vin.  
Joris était agacé de son comportement de snob mais ne pipa mot : il avait tout de même injurié un homme plus haut placé que lui, et le roi Allister avait déjà été assez gracieux pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"Bien, ceci réglé, nous pouvons débuter... Il semble qu'il y ai eu des petites anomalies dans les zones non gradées ces derniers temps.

-La cause ?, demanda Alyn, alors qu'Oto et Joris se fixaient avec insistance, se demandant mutuellement qui était le responsable de ces intempéries."

Comprenant leurs doute, Allister les rassura :

" Vos cités respectives ne sont pas concernées. Il s'agit de Roublards ayant envahi les plaines de Cania, les Landes de Sidimote et les montagnes des Craqueleurs.

-Cania ?, répéta l'émissaire, alerte. Comment se fait-il ? Les vigiles...

-C'est justement pour ça que votre présence nous est précieuse aujourd'hui. Il semble qu'ils aient une rapidité presque comparable à la vôtre. Au point qu'on ne les voie pas.

-Rapides comme Joris ? Je demande a voir, dit Alyn avec une honnête stupéfaction.  
Un étrange silence suivit les paroles d'Alyn. A ça, même les Brâkmariens n'avaient rien à rétorquer. Leur cité se faisait tout de même bien avoir par la vitesse du petit bonhomme. Joris pourrait provoquer couramment des catastrophes dans la cité si ça lui plaisait. Ils ne l'attraperaient jamais, et ne pourraient jamais prouver que c'était lui ou qu'il avait compromis la trêve.

Mais il ne le faisait pas, même s'il savait que si Brâkmar disposait de pouvoirs semblables ils n'hésiteraient pas à trahir. C'était dans la bonne nature des anges de ne pas agresser, trahir, faire le mal, pécher, et toutes les autres choses que commettaient tous les jours, en s'en vantant, les Brâkmariens. Dès qu'on se vouait à Bonta, on ne pouvait plus faire le mal, même si on le voulait. On était bon, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et on devenait mauvais en allant à Brâkmar. La même chose s'appliquait aux Sufokiens et aux Amakniens : les premiers était trop allègres, les seconds trop sérieux. Mais, contrairement aux anges et aux démons, ces deux cités n'étaient pas rivales.

"Et que dois-je faire ?, demanda l'émissaire, rompant le silence qui s'éternisait et tuant l'ange qui passait (ouh, c'est pas bien, ça !)

- Rien, pour le moment. Mais dans quelques jours, lorsque nous serons prêts, on leur tendra une embuscade au Sud de Cania. Ils prévoient d'y rester toute la semaine pour y commettre quelque forfait ou délit. Chaque cité devra fournir des hommes de leur garde, en qui on pourra avoir confiance de préférence.

- A ce point ?, s'étonna Alyn.

- Oui, répondit Allister. Lorsqu'on sera ensembles, il y aura plus de chances pour les av...

- Attendez, l'interrompit brutalement Joris, ne me dites pas que notre cité va devoir s'allier avec Brâkmar ?

- C'est ce que je dis, Joris.

- Ne vous en déplaise, ma contribution risque de ne pas être accordée. Je ne peux pas. Le maître de Bonta enverra d'autres hommes aptes à satisfaire vos exigences, mais...

- Il n'est pas question d'autres hommes, vous venez, Joris ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez faire une crise pour quelques jours d'alliance avec Brâkmar, vous le faites depuis toujours !

- S'allier et ne pas se battre sont deux choses différentes, sire Allister. Je ne pourrais jamais m'allier avec ___eux,_puissiez-vous m'en pardonner.

- Joris, dit soudain Alyn tandis que les Brâkmariens semblaient se moquer des réticences de l'émissaire, je comprends vos sentiments, mais vous ne pourriez pas...

- Non. J'en suis infiniment désolé, mais même avec votre patience et votre gentillesse, je ne saurais..."

Sa voix manqua se briser sur la fin :

"...leur pardonner..."

Trois mines narquoises et deux visages compatissants accueillirent cette fin de phrase.  
Une seule image parvint au cerveau de Joris : une jeune crâ, debout, blessée, entourée de démons, dont un qui maniait une ombre sous elle. Son corps était marqué de traces maléfiques et elle le contemplait d'un air triste :  
___Laisse tomber l'arc et cours, petit frère. Vite.  
_  
Il savait qu'elle était morte, nul doute là-dessus. Et il savait également que les Brâkmariens qui l'avaient tué étaient décédés des siècles avant la naissance des trois démons qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais il ne parvenait à pardonner à eux ce que leurs ancêtres avaient fait. Il ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait, il ne savait pas quel âge il avait lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmenés, mais c'était sûr qu'il tenait à elle. A part Kérubim, c'est la seule personne d'avant le déluge d'Ogrest dont il se rappelait.  
Ah, il avait couru vite, oui ! Il était allé d'Amakna à Astrub sans même se rendre compte du chemin qu'il parcourait. Ses parents ? La seule personne dont il se souvenait comme éducateur était Kérubim, son père adoptif. Les vrais auraient pu être n'importe qui. Morts aussi, probablement.

"Joris ?"

Il releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Alyn le fixait d'un air anxieux.

"Je vais bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu tremblant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Et je viendrais, comptez sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur."

Le prince, le roi et le maitre d'armes semblaient n'avoir cure qu'il vienne ou non, mais Allister était soulagé.

"Bien ! Je vous donne à tous rendez-vous dans trois jours aux champs de Cania, à 15h28. Je vous enverrais des instructions quant aux préparatifs. Je vous souhaite un bon retour, conclut l'Amaknien."

Alors qu'il fonçait vers Bonta, Joris eut une soudaine pensée : Allister avait omis de leur préciser ce qu'il savait à propos des Roublards, la chose la plus importante pourtant.

"JORIIIS !"  
L'émissaire grommela, interrompu dans son confortable et réparateur sommeil. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il aperçu un Féca vêtu de bleu qui lui faisait de grands signes, à l'étonnement et l'amusement des passants.  
"T'es réveillé ?"  
Pour toute réponse, un coussin fourré de plumes de tofu s'écrasa dans sa figure.  
"A trois heures du matin, oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde... DO, JE VAIS TE TUER !, hurla la voix endormie mais néanmoins forte de Joris.  
- J'en doute pas. Mais le roi t'appelle, figure toi."  
Une demie seconde après, l'émissaire, bien réveillé, était à côté de lui :  
"Bon, on y va ?"  
Joris vivait un peu loin de la mairie, où siégeait toujours le roi. Il se dépêchait, mais Do était à la traîne.  
"Va pas trop vite !"  
Sa rengaine préférée, ça. Se déplacer vite était aussi naturel pour l'émissaire que respirer. Et Do lui disait de ralentir chaque fois qu'ils étaient en déplacement. Ca lassait un peu Joris, mais il ne lui en voulait pas du tout : Do était aussi fort au combat que gentil aux yeux de ses compères, ainsi ses petites remarques sarcastiques lui étaient toujours pardonnées.

L'osamodas secoua sa tête malingre avec un air agacé. Il but une gorgée de jus de pomme et répéta, à sa fille qui semblait butée.  
"Non.  
- Mais papa !  
- Non.  
- Siteplait !  
- Tu ne peux pas épouser un sous gradé, surtout qu'il est plus vieux que toi.  
- Mais j'l'aime bien !  
- C'est non."  
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à lui balancer des menaces de fugue, un messager entra dans la pièce.  
C'était un vieux Crâ aux yeux d'un jaune aiguisé et au regard triste. C'était justement de lui que parlaient Alyn et Finder quelques secondes auparavant. La Iopette s'en était, au grand daim de son père, éprise. Elle rougit et détourna le regard en l'apercevant. Il s'inclina.  
"Majesté, si vous me permettez...  
- Avec ma permission, Hawkle, grommela le roi Finder en s'enfonçant dans son trône.  
- Nous avons reçu une dépêche du roi Allister, ce matin.  
- Ce doit être les précisions sur notre assaut de la semaine. Merci, tu peux y aller."  
Hawkle s'effaça et le père et la fille reprirent leur occupation soit... se disputer.

Une fois encore, Hyrkulle s'ennuyait. C'était bien beau de faire le mal, mais le manque de variété était si peu divertissant ! Comment son fils pouvait-il encore être effrayé par les tortures minables qu'Oto infligeait aux esclaves ? Pathétique...  
Depuis le début de son règne, il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé. La politique aurait pu être distrayante si elle n'avait pas été aussi complexe et, reconnaissons-le, pas amusante du tout. Manquait de sang, tout ça...  
Il était dur, en plus, de garder le trône. Tuer son ancien propriétaire pour y accéder, comme cela se faisait depuis toujours à Brâkmar, était une chose, mais gouverner était NUUL ! La frustration grandissait en lui à chaque fois qu'un jeune démon venait énumérer fièrement ses crimes, espérant s'attirer les faveurs de la famille royale.  
Ainsi, il eut bien du mal à ne pas gifler l'énième homme qui pénétra dans la salle, et il eut raison, car c'était un messager d'Amakna.  
"Armée, tout ça, soldats, coût, s'allier avec tout le monde, signature, blablabla..., soupira-t-il tandis que l'Amaknien sortait. Pffffffffffff, j'ai jamais eu un boulot aussi lourd... Amenez donc la gamine, je m'ennuie, ordonna-t-il au petit page qui était près du trône."  
L'enfant acquiesça et partit. Lui, au moins, ne posait pas de questions et ne distribuait pas de louanges sans but, songea le roi de Brâkmar.

"Pile ou face ?  
- Je veux pas jouer.  
- Pile ou face ?  
- Je veux pas jouer.  
- Pile ou face ?  
- TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC TON PILE OU FACE ?  
- Pile ou face ?"  
La Xélor renonça à s'énerver et se retourna sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir, elle était terrorisée. A chaque seconde, elle craignait que la porte s'ouvre. Elle avait faim et peur, et les jeux de l'Eca, bien que faits pour qu'elle soit distraite de sa peur, l'agaçait.  
Elle se tourna vers l'Ecaflip et fixa la pièce d'un seul oeil, l'autre étant bandé dans un maigre tissu déchiré. Elle semblait réfléchir.  
"Pile, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée."  
Le vieil Ecaflip vérifia.  
"Oui ! Mais comment tu réussis ça ?  
- Question de hasard. Tu es vraiment un disciple d'Ecaflip pour ignorer ça ?"  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un jeune garçon était sur le seuil.  
"Le roi veut vous voir, Crystal.  
- J''m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-elle.  
- Peu importe. Venez."  
Le vieil Eca se leva. Ses poils se hérissèrent, et il sortit ses griffes.  
"Je ne vous laisserait pas la torturer encore !"  
L'enfant rit. L'Eca était encore plus petit que lui, vieux et faible, et en pire état que sa compagne de cellule. Il avait l'air épuisé, et il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon.  
"Ah, il m'fait rire ce petit Chacha ! Viens, toi.  
- Laisse tomber, Khanri, l'arrêta la Xélor.  
- Non."  
Il se jeta sur l'enfant, griffes et crocs sortis, les pupilles occupant les trois quarts de ses yeux. Le Page l'attrapa et, avec une force étonnante, l'envoya contre le mur. L'Eca, assommé, glissa et tomba sur le ventre.  
"KHAN !, hurla Crystal.  
- Amène toi !"  
L'enfant la saisit par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur. Crystal eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle essaya de ne penser qu'à la chanson, la chanson, la chanson et rien d'autre.

J'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur, je suis terrorisée  
Devant ces fous, mes alliés, la porte barricadée  
Ne serviront à rien, juste à les ralentir  
Et l'odeur putride de la peur les fait rire  
J'ai pas froid, j'ai pas froid, je suis frigorifiée  
J'ai tout donné, tout donné, tout donné de c'que j'avais  
Demain les tentatives d'évasion se feront sans moi  
J'attends les diables qui grattent et ricanent de joiie...

Les paroles, à lire, semblaient stressantes, mais se réciter ça la détendait. Chanter faisait partie des choses normales de son enfance, ainsi ça l'aidait à garder la raison. Sa condition d'enfermement l'avait déjà fait plonger dans une folie douce, mais avoir de la compagnie et quelque chose pour se raccrocher la rassérénait. Cela faisait du temps qu'ils étaient dans les prisons, et Khanri était plus qu'un compagnon de fortune : un frère...

Elle entra dans la salle, et leva l'oeil vers Hyrkulle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait peur. Elle s'efforça à respirer normalement et... sourit.  
"KIKOOOOOU MAJESTEEEE !"  
Elle voulait rester telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été : gamine et rieuse. Et ce n'était pas ce salaud qui allait la changer.


End file.
